


death in a kiss

by girlsarewolves



Category: Elektra (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death (Temporary), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is destruction in a touch and death in a kiss, and she will not be replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death in a kiss

* * *

  
"You know, I was the treasure once."  


* * *

  
A girl lays dying in her arms, and she smiles; she cannot give life, she can only take and destroy. She brushes strands of hair from the child's face and black-gray disease seeps under this latest treasure's skin.  
  
This is their new treasure; dying and weak, nothing more than a babe that they thought would be their key to victory. This is their new treasure; fallen at her poisonous touch.  
  
She cannot give life, but she can take and destroy and twist and corrupt; she is only what they made her. They came and took her, claimed her as their own - and where was Stick and his followers then? perhaps they were frightened away by the promise of her power - and molded her until she was no longer her own.  
  
And then they feared her; they would have shunned her but for Kirigi stepping in, taking her remains for himself.  
  
He would have shunned her but for the fear of what terrible vengeance she could potentially unleash. And even still her master seeks another - someone pure and clean and untainted, someone to mold and make his.  
  
Someone better.  
  
They all look at her and see tarnish and decay; a treasure gone to waste. A _failure_.  
  
She is destruction in a touch and death in a kiss, yet she is used up and worthless in their eyes.  
  
Well, here lays their precious new toy now; helpless and defenseless. Her face round with baby fat, her eyes full of innocence. Her skin turns ashen, her eyes are yellowing.  
  
 _I have spared you_ , she thinks and presses a kiss to the girl's forehead. "You die with your innocence intact, sweet child," she whispers with a voice full of malice though her words are truth. She is bitterness and spite; she cannot give life, only take and destroy. "If you only knew - you would thank me."  
  
Their beloved new treasure stares unseeing before her eyes close, the gajin assassin's name on her parched tongue. Her heartbeat is slowing, stopping, gone; her final breath is too soft to hear. This new glittering prophecy child is nothing but faded fool's gold.  
  
Typhoid rises to her feet with red lips twisted in a cold smile.  
  
She is destruction in a touch and death in a kiss, and she will not be replaced.


End file.
